


Crash and Burn

by RavenBlackwing



Category: The Rasmus
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBlackwing/pseuds/RavenBlackwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ack! You want a summary?  Ok, try this one. A nocturnal concerto.  Candlelight whispers me where to go.  Hymn of gathering stars as my guide.  While I wander on this path of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and Burn

Title: Crash and Burn

Author: Raven Blackwing

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: (Part 1) Don’t own him and needless to say I’m not a happy bunny about that. Song is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden, don’t own that either. No offence is meant, this is just me doing an exorcism. Anything you don’t recognise is MINE!!

Special Warnings: None

Beta: 

Cast: Lauri/OFC 

Summary: Ack! You want a summary? Ok, try this one. A nocturnal concerto. Candlelight whispers me where to go. Hymn of gathering stars as my guide. While I wander on this path of the night

Dedications: As always

Crash and Burn

The darkness of the hotel room was smothering him, pressing in on him. Unable to sleep, he stared at the ceiling through the stygian gloom, scalding tears running from the corners of his eyes into the black hair lying stark against the pillow.

He closed his eyes, struggling to breathe against the pain of betrayal that crushed his chest. He lived day to day with three of the best friends he had, so close they were brothers in all but blood and yet he felt as if he was in a void, a vacuum of despair that nothing could penetrate. The loneliness was like an ache that went bone deep.

His mind refused to calm, playing the scene over and over. Helplessly he watched her as she stood defiantly in front of him. Hurtful words repeating. ‘I don’t love you, I never did. There’s someone else, I’ve been seeing him for months.’ He stifled a groan, pressing against his eyes with the heel of his palm, trying desperately to suppress the memory. He just needed to be wanted, why couldn’t someone just love him for himself? A bark of bitter laughter burst from his chest as the irony hit him, haunted to be wanted. Fuck, was it too much to ask?

Rolling over onto his stomach, he closed his eyes and finally drifted into an exhausted slumber, unaware that his thoughts had travelled, his distressed cry had reached out to another and was about to be answered.

_When you feel all alone_  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore 

Brenna snuggled into her duvet before turning off her bedside lamp; the room was plunged into a velvety darkness that wrapped round her like a warm and comfortable blanket. The full moon cast its silver light from outside her window, piercing the shadows and spilling across the bed. 

She stretched out, arching her back before relaxing completely into the mattress. Sighing wistfully she extended an arm across the empty expanse beside her. As much as she loved her space she did miss having someone to snuggle up to. Being divorced didn’t leave many options open, especially when she didn’t believe in casual sex or company. Sighing again, she wiggled until she got comfortable. Closing her eyes, Brenna regulated her breathing and wondered what she’d get up to that night.

Several minutes later she felt the familiar sensations of sinking and heard the odd rushing noise she’d come to recognise. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got to her feet. Looking back she saw her body lying still, almost as if she was already dead, a silver cord extended from her abdomen and disappeared beneath the covers, linking both of… her. With a brief smile and a thought, she was gone.

_Let me be the one you call_  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

A second later she was greeted with a shimmering haze. A world of mist stretched around her, glowing softly with a multitude of different colours. As she projected thoughts of calmness and love she flew higher into the mists, watching as they gradually thinned, allowing the sparkling pinpoints of light to be seen.

Almost immediately she was aware of being drawn, intense emotion lapped through her in waves, speaking to her, reaching out and pulling her towards its source. Giving herself over to the sensation she drifted closer. Leaving the astral plane she watched the land beneath her fly past at speed as she was lured in.

She found herself hovering over the rooftop of a hotel. The waves of emotions were washing through her faster and heavier now. Focusing her thoughts she appeared in a room, facing the large bed in the centre. The feelings that had wrapped themselves round her were emanating from the form currently twisting and turning beneath the sheets.

Brenna moved until she was looking over… him. His restless movements had pushed the covers down to his waist, displaying his bare chest to her gaze. Torment rolled over her, heartache, pain and loneliness radiated from the man in front of her, calling out to her for comfort. She hesitated for a moment before coming to the realisation that this was happening for a reason and that she could help soothe him, offer him what he needed most.

_When you feel all alone_  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day 

Reaching out she ran one hand over the faint blue glow that surrounded him, as his back arched slightly at her ethereal touch she moved closer still, hovering above him. Brenna concentrated on sending waves of pure love and reassurance as she allowed herself to join with him. The aura surrounding him expanded, wrapping round and merging with hers.

Anguish surrounded her as she moved over him. Slowly she sent calming waves to ripple through the energy that pulsed around her. Loneliness engulfed her next, drawing her closer. She let go, melting into him, giving all she had to give. Love, desire and completion sent undulations through them as two spirits met and connected. Two souls becoming one in rapture more intense than anything an earthly body could achieve.

Serenity overwhelmed her as the union was made. For a brief moment she panicked, this was far more than she had ever experienced before. Never before had she felt so… undivided, so unbroken. Intense feeling surged through her, swell after swell breaking over her until she thought she might pass out and find herself back in her body. This went beyond mere comfort or sex, this was something else entirely.

As the sensations calmed, giving way to a wash of peace and belonging, Brenna drifted back, once again rising up until she was looking down on the man below her. He looked at ease, more restful than when she had arrived. Without the need for words, emotions were exchanged.

Thank you.

You’re welcome, rest well.

Don’t leave me.

I have to return now.

I need you.

I’ll always be with you.

Don’t go.

Shhh, it’s ok, you’re never alone, I’m always just a thought away.

Never alone?

Never alone.

_Let me be the one you call_  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

Brenna stretched, arching like a cat. Relaxing back against the pillow she frowned. The feelings from last night were still running through her, leaving her confused and unsettled. What the hell had happened, all she’d meant to do was offer some healing to someone who was suffering and instead she’d been… well… consumed, in a word. But it had felt so right, as if she was finally where she belonged.

Reaching over to the bedside table, she picked up the journal and pen that lay there. Rolling onto her stomach, she paused as the nib touched the paper. How could she describe it, it was hard enough to express a normal astral journey in simple words, this went beyond language, an exchange of pure emotion. A blush stained her cheeks as she vividly recalled that exchange. 

Throwing the pen down, she turned over and stared at the ceiling. She’d have to give it more thought before she could write it all down, try to work through it all first. There had to be a reason for her being called, there had been no sign of any other astral being, which meant the cry had reached her purposely, but why?

Brenna huffed. There was no point forcing it, it had happened, there was a reason and that would be revealed to her when the time was right. She knew enough to realise something had been started last night, what it would lead to was anyone’s guess but those feelings couldn’t be wrong.

_And there has always been heartache and pain_  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart 

Sighing as he snuggled into his pillow, Lauri clung to the last remnants of his dream. It had felt so real that, for the first time since the split, he had woken up feeling rested and at peace. No nightmares, no shadows.

Closing his eyes once more, a small smile curled the corner of his lips. It was like being lost in the cold darkness and finally seeing a flickering candle flame coming to guide him home, wrapping him in warmth and comfort, making him feel… loved.

His eyes popped open with that thought, wasn’t that what he’d wished for, what he’d cried out for. His heart sank slightly, it was just a dream after all, but then why did he feel less empty. The great gaping hole in his chest seemed less painful, healed, if only a little.

He frowned slightly as he considered it more closely. When she had betrayed him, thrown his love back in his face it had crushed him, left him lifeless inside and beyond repair. Or so he’d thought. That dead empty space had been touched over night. Loneliness had been replaced with… what exactly? 

He frowned harder; the pain had faded, leaving only the dull ache of an old memory. Betrayal was still there but it no longer overwhelmed him. He felt complete, well almost anyway. Lauri struggled to grasp the elusive feeling, there, it was a yearning, like he was missing a part of himself, a bird with only one wing. How could a dream make him feel that way?

_Let me be the one you call_  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

Deep in the minds of two people, words floated as faint as mist, a whisper of hope.

Never alone

tbc?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I’m not entirely sure what to say about this one, those in the know will, well…. know. Everyone else will hopefully just like the story. And damn it, looks like there’s going to be a sequel, this is not fair, I’m supposed to be retiring from writing [Edit] ok there will be two follow ups to this one *sighs* this is so hard to write but it’s nagging me. Just don’t hold your breath waiting for the other two lol, it may take some time.


End file.
